starry night
by not a daddys girl
Summary: Harry Potter is not an only child, there are triplets. Harry in an orphanage, read what's gonna happen 2 HARRY...... SOORY BUT THIS IS ON HIATUS FOR WHILE! my computer deleted all files soo i've gotta doo it all over again :
1. Chapter 1

Hey new story. I don't have a name for it so help me with an idea.. I'm not good with naming names

* * *

It was 8:00 at night when an attack happened at the potter residence. There were Godric, Harry, and Ebony Potter. Now the Potter's were not around during the time they were busy in the basement. When Voldemort came in he shouted the killing curse it hit Harry in the head bounced back to Voldemort and then Voldemort was gone. Harry had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, Ebony had a star and Godric had a crescent moon. Harry fell unconscious as soon as Voldemort was gone. Lily and James ran up the stairs with Dumbledore and Mcgonagall behind. Lily and James ran to the crying children.

"The twins who lived", said Dumbledore

"Don't they have triplets Albus?" asked Mcgonagall.

"Harry", said Lily who was cuddling Ebony, "Where is he?"

Mcgonagall looked around the room and found Harry under his crib.

"Here he is", said Mcgonagall

"Lily, James you will take those two to Hogwarts and we will train them for the next time Voldemort comes", said Dumbledore.

"What about Harry?" asked James.

"A sacrifice has to be made", said Dumbledore, "He'll go to an orphanage".

"NO", yelled Lily, "I don't care we'll train him as well".

"Lily he'll have no friends", said James, "He'll be neglected by us unless we do this".

"Fine", said Lily, "But let me give him something first". Lily put Ebony down ran out of the room grabbed a locket from her room and ran back to the room. She put the locket onto Harry.

"Now he'll remember us", said Lily, "Will he be at Hogwarts Albus?"

"I'm not sure", said Dumbledore, "These two will but I'm not sure about him".

"Well best be going", said James, "We've had a big night and I think it be best just to get to the school. James and Lily walked out with the two and then Dumbledore wrapped Harry up in a bunch of blankets to look like a bundle and then appearated to St. Colonus Orphanage. He left Harry by the door and walked with a worried glance Harry's way. Then appearated away.

Harry awoke in the morning crying. That was how the owner found him.

* * *

Hey i repeat please help me with a name for the story

PRESS THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW PLEZ PLES PLEZ


	2. 10 years l8r

It had been 10 years since Harry was left at this orphanage. He was turning 11 today and his only friends were Hailey and Kayla Black who were also 11. Harry was sitting outside like he always did on his birthday. A cat walked close to Harry and started cuddling him.

"Star", called a girl. The girl walked over to Harry picked up the cat then sat down, "Ebony Potter".

"Nice to meet you", said Harry. Harry of course forgot about his birth family when he was 6 but he still had the memories at the back of his head.

"What's your name?" asked Ebony.

"I just call myself bolt", said Harry.

"You look familiar are you a wizard?" asked Ebony.

"Obviusly this is a wizard/ squib orphanage", said Harry, "But I think I'm a squib"

"Ebony!" yelled a boy walked over to Ebony. Ebony looked exactly like Lily and the boy had lily's hair and James's eyes.

"What now Godric?" asked Ebony.

"Mum and dad want us inside with them so they can adopt a kid", said Godric, "They want us to agree on who we adopt".

"So bolt are you an orphan here?" asked Ebony.

"Yes", said Harry.

"Do you want to be adopted?" asked Ebony, "And be friends".

Harry turned away from Ebony stood up and walked a few steps stopped and whispered something so the two could hear him, "There is no need to ask your parents I don't want a family" That last bit was a lie of course, "No need to be my friend either" After that Harry walked to the back of the orphanage were the kids from his age and down were playing. He just watched them play he knew they would say no if he asked to play too. Harry got up and looked inside the windows of the orphanage. Mr. Preston was showing them the 12 year olds and 13 year olds. The family looked at them as Mr. Preston came outside. Harry sat back down and watched the kids stop playing.

"Kids line up", called the owner, "A family wants to adopt".

All the kids lined up tallest to smallest. Harry stood up and walked away.

"Where do you think your going kid?" asked the owner then said, "Go line up".

"Don't want to Mr. Preston", said Harry.

"Now", said Mr. Preston.

Harry walked back outside and stood beside the smallest kid. He broke the chain of kids smallest to tallest. Harry knelt down.

"Jamie", he said. There was a little girl he was kneeling by, "I hope you get adopted". Jamie was 3 years old and had lived here since she was a month old. Harry taken care of her until she could walk and kind of talk. Jamie just smiled. Harry stood up and stood behind the kids his height.

"Now who may this be behind these two?" asked a man's voice. It was James.

"We don't know his name so we just call him bolt", said Mr. Preston.

"I met him in the front mummy", said Ebony, "Sort of".

"Which kid do you want us to get Godric?" asked James, "Who do you want Ebony?"

"That little girl at the end daddy, she's so cute and beautiful", said Godric and Ebony at the same time.

"What about this handsome boy?" asked Lily Potter who was pointing towards Harry.

Ebony gave him sad eyes.

"No", all three kids said at the same time.

"No", said James, "Do you know who your talking to kid?"

"James Potter father of the twins-who-lived", said Harry, "And you are Lily Potter the mother".

"We did have a triplet", said Ebony, "But he died".

"I know", said Harry, "I know all about his life and all about your life". Memories came back to Harry.

"How do you know all this Bolt?" asked Jamie.

Harry turned around, "I don't want anyone especially someone famous".

"But please", said Lily Potter, "That locket was my sons" Lily pointed at the locket.

"I found it here" lied Harry.

Harry just walked inside and into his room where he lay down on his bed then whispered, "You gave this to me mum, of course I have your locket".

Jamie came into the room with James Potter behind her.

"I love you bwolt", said Jamie, "I'll miss you".

Harry ignored her.

"Don't ignore the new child to the Potter family", said James.

"Tell your kids I say Happy Birthday", said Harry. Jamie packed her stuff, which were some clothes and a necklace. Harry was just laying in his bed facing the wall. The two walked out of the room. Harry rolled over grabbed a teddy bear he had under his bed and threw it at the door.

Harry stood up and punched the door. He punched and threw everything until there was a knock at the door.

"What?" spat Harry.

"Lunch time birthday boy", said Mr. Preston, "You also have mail from Hogwarts, I have already sent it in saying you'll go".

"Can't the girl live with me?" asked Harry, "I mean we have the third biggest rooms downstairs can't Peter and Wally sleep in those?"

"Give my lunch to Hailey and Kayla Black", said Harry.

"Their birth parents came and toke them home for good twenty minutes before the Potter's came", said Mr. Preston.

"At least I still have Ginger", muttered Harry. Ginger was Harry's pet snake.


	3. the new room mate

"At least I still have Ginger", muttered Harry. Ginger was Harry's pet snake.

"It bit Josh Paterson so we had to put her down", said Mr. Preston.

"CAN MY LIFE GET ANY WORSE?" yelled Harry.

"Bolt come on it's your 11th birthday", said Mr. Preston.

"Just give it to someone", said Harry, "I don't want it".

"You will come downstairs and eat and you will have a new room mate", said Mr. Preston.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Peter and Wally Smith", said Mr. Preston.

"But they hate my guts", said Harry, "They just want my room because it is the second biggest in this house".

"Bolt, we had to move everyone around", said Mr. Preston, "We are getting a new teacher that needs a room. Her name is Jane Granger. She has a daughter who shall be going to Hogwarts soon. They will be living here with us".

"Fine", said walked out and Mr. Preston. Mr. Preston came back 10 minutes later with a girl, "This is Hermione Granger she is 11 and she is going to Hogwarts y sent the letter saying you will be there with you".

Mr. Preston left them room.

"Hermione Granger pure blood child", said Hermione

"Hello", said Harry, "My name is Harry Potter but everyone knows me by bolt".

"I've read about Ebony and Godric Potter, are you related?" asked Hermione.

"They are my other siblings", said Harry, "I was left here because they are thought to be the two who lived".

"What do you mean thought?" asked Hermione.

"I saved them but fainted", said Harry, "They got scars because they were near me. They were awake when the Potter's came. I've been here since I was one. They did not even recognize me when they adopted the little girl that I used to share the room with. All Lily Potter recognized was the locket I wear".

Hermione said, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know," Harry answered.

Hermione then left the room and then came back with her mother. Her mother got out a container of something clear.

"Now my daughter thinks you're lieing so we'll be using the truth potion", said Mrs. Granger. She then put three drops of it onto his tongue.

"Now is what you were telling me true?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," Harry said bluntly.

Hermione's mom gave Harry the counter potion and left the room.

"So why is your mum working here?" asked Harry who had this feeling something happened".

"My father and she divorced", said Hermione, "I got to chose who to go with. But if one of them die I'll have to live with the other parent forever, or stay here".

"It's lunch you'd better go and eat, said Harry.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Hermione.

"I never eat on my birthday", said Harry.

"Then I shall not eat either today", said Hermione.

* * *

On the last day of August Harry and Hermione went to get their supplies. Harry had been given enough muggle money to switch it to buy his school supplies second hand. Hermione got enough money from her mother to get her supplies and extra things. They went to Gringotts switched their money and went to get their robes. Harry found some second hand and Hermione got herself measured. They went to all the stores until all they needed were their books and wands. They went to the bookstore and got their books. Harry still second Hand. On their way out of the store they bumped into the Potter's and Jamie. 

"Bolt", Jamie cried. Jamie ran over to Harry and hugged him. Harry hugged back.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Potter", said Harry, "Hello Ebony, and Godric".

"Hello Mr. Bolt", said Lily.

"That's not my name anymore", said Harry. He smiled at Hermione and she smiled back, "My friend over here, her name is Hermione Granger, we've talked a lot and I think I should use my real name now".

"Then what is it?" asked Ebony.

Harry toke off his locket and handed it to Lily Potter then said, "This is from my parents their picture is inside. You know who they are you know who I am. Oh and you can keep that Mrs. Potter".

Harry and Hermione left the store.

"Hey Hermione", called a boy.

"Oh hey Ron", said Hermione, "Starting Hogwarts too".

"Yup", said Ron, "Who is this boy Herm? Don't I need to know what boys you hang out with since I am your boyfriend"?

"Hermione I'll leave you to your boyfriend", said Harry, "I'll see you back at the meeting place in a few hours".

"You go back without me", said Hermione, "I get to stay at Ron's house for the night".

"But you're supposed to help me with this magic stuff tonight", said Harry with a glare at Ron.

"I'm sorry", said Hermione.

"But you promised", said Harry.

"Look I can't ok that's that", said Hermione.

Hermione and Ron walked away and joined a bunch of people. The Potter's were with the group. Ebony saw him and pointed her dad towards him. He nodded his head and Ebony walked over to him.

"Hello Harry", said Ebony, "I have a locket just like the one you handed my parents they found out a minute after you left".

"I don't care", said Harry, "If you're my family or not".

"I was wondering if you would like to spend the night with my family", said Ebony.

"No thanks", s aid Harry, "I have to go back to the orphanage".

"Well at least let my family switch your second hand stuff for new stuff", said Ebony.

"I don't want your stuff", said Harry.

"Please", said Ebony.

"Hey Kayla", called Harry, "Hailey". Harry called his two friends over that he saw walking towards the Potter's and the other people.

"Oh hey Bolt", they said.

"It's Harry", said Harry.

"We have to go", Kayla said.

"Daddy wants us to be best friends with the Potter's and the Weasley's", said Hailey.

"We can not be friends with anyone else without our father's approval", said Kayla, "He does not like us being friends with orphans".

"Well guess what", said Harry, "I am a Potter".

"Hailey, Kayla", called a man, "No talking to that boy".

"Uncle Sirius", said Ebony. Ebony walked away from Harry. Harry walked towards the wand store.

"Hello", said the Man, "I'm Mr. Ollivander but to you, you can call me Olli".

"Hello", said Harry, "I am here for a wand".

"Here try this", said Mr. Ollivander, " Holly phoenix feather 10 inches, nice and supple".

Harry toke the wand raised it and waved it. The dirty front desk was clean.

"5 galleons", said Mr. Ollivander, "It is curious because one of the twin Potters were supposed to have that wand but they got theirs half hour ago".

"Here", said Harry. Harry handed him the money and left. He counted his money. 2 galleons left. He left the shop and went to The Leaky Cauldron he bought a some floo powder and left. He went to the fire called the orphanage and was gone.

* * *

Some of this story is kind of stupid but it workds out until the end

I would like to THANK the two people that took their time to review my story and give me tips, while a hundred sumthin just read it and were lazy butts to review

SO IF U WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST REVIEW. CONSTUCTIVE CRITISM PLZ AND PLEASE JUST TYPE 1 SO I KNOW SOMEONE READ IT!


End file.
